Prisonnier
by juliabakura
Summary: [OS : Aventures] Cela se passe après l'histoire Mon fils Pyromage. B.O.B se fait enlevé par un homme riche et puissant pour utiliser son pouvoir démoniaque afin de dominer le monde. B.O.B va-t-il réussir à se libérer ? Et ses alliés vont-ils découvrir sa part démoniaque ?


_**Prisonnier :**_

* * *

*L'histoire se passe après l'histoire "mon fils le pyromage".*

 _ **Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages dont il est question dans ces fan fictions ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de ces créateurs : Bob Lennon, Joueur du grenier, Sebastien Rassiat, Krayn, Mahyar. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation de cette fiction. Les actions, PNJ et lieux utilisés dans ces fictions ne sont en aucun cas le reflet des opinions de leur créateurs. Merci et bonne lecture**_

* * *

Une salle sombre avec une légère lumière qui sort d'une petite fenêtre, ou du moins d'une ouverture tellement petite qu'un fin rayon de lumière se fraye un chemin.

L'humidité est fortement présente, on entends les goutes d'eau tomber sur le sol, ou sur le corps démoniaque de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Il possède des écailles rouges tout le long de son corps. Ses mains ont des grandes griffes noires qui sortent de ses doigts, prêt à embrocher quiconque s'approche de lui. Des crocs immenses qui peuvent arracher la chair, les peaux les plus dures. B.O.B a senti son pouvoir être manipulé. Des ailes sont visibles, bien que recroquevillées, elles sont immenses, semblable à des ailes de chauves-souris. Il a tout de l'apparence d'un démon, sauf ses yeux encore humains. Sa dernière partie d'humanité. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il était enfermé dans ce lieu sombre et froid, où il commence à faiblir. Aussi bien physiquement, perdant plus en plus de poids. Son esprit commence aussi à s'effondrer. Son démon est enfermé par un collier qu'il n'arrive pas à retirer. Le pyromage, semi-démon repense à se qu'il avait vécu il y a peu, au moment de son kidnapping.

* * *

 _ **2 semaines auparavant,**_

Cela faisait un mois que B.O.B avait rejoint le groupe d'aventurier, composé de Shinddha Kory, Grunlek Von Krayn et Théo de Silverberg. Le pyromage a senti qu'il a sa place dans cette équipe. Il apporté son savoir, son pouvoir du contrôle des flammes et surtout sa bonne humeur. Au début, les aventures s'enchainent. Des petites quêtes à la con. Se débarrasser de quelques créatures dissidentes, de trouver les éléments pour des décoctions pour les plus herboristes du coin. Quand ils arrivent ensemble devant ce petit village. Soudain, le groupe entend des chien aboyant depuis le village. B.O.B blêmit en entendant les cris des animaux fidèles aux humains. Il sait qu'avec sa nature Démoniaque, les chiens le poursuivent et l'attaquent pour protéger leur maître. Lui a les chats pour aide.

 **"Bon, nous allons cherché quelques informations en ville et puis..."** commence Théo en avançant, avant de voir B.O.B qui s'arrête.

 **"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive B.O.B ?** "demande Grunlek.

 **"Ahahah!"** rit B.O.B en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. **"Disons que...Je n'aime pas trop les chiens..."**

 **"Vous en avez peur ?"** questionne Shinddha.

 **"Oui, on va dire ça."** ment le pyromage.

Sur ces paroles, chaque membre accepte cette idée. Après tout il ne se connaisse que depuis un mois. Chacun conserve leur secret. Sans plus de question Théo informe le magicien qu'ils reviendront au soir. Qu'il fallait les attendre.

B.O.B les observe partir en direction de la ville tranquillement. Avec quelques appréhensions, le manipulateur de feu patiente en allumant un petit brasier pour se réchauffer. Il réfléchit à la manière d'un jour révélé son secret. Il devra dire qu'il est un semi-démon. Il aurait put tout révéler au Nain et au demi-élémentaire. B.O.B pense qu'ils peuvent comprendre et accepter sa part démoniaque. Parce qu'ils sont des créatures peu commune. Le vrai problème est le Paladin qui n'aimera surement pas la race dont il est issu. Il savait qu'il ne l'accepterai pas. Qu'il allait peut être le tuer. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure. Comment pouvait-il continuer à rester dans ce groupe s'il doit garder un si énorme secret ? Soudain, un bruit attire l'attention du jeune homme qui se retourne et voit derrière lui un homme, d'une certaine corpulence, assez âgé, avec un verre d'alcool dans la main. Il a l'air d'être riche et puissant.

 **"Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Ravi de vous rencontrer."**

B.O.B n'aime pas le ton qu'emploi l'homme. Doucement il se prépare à sauter dans le village. Il préfère largement les chiens aux hommes comme lui. Il s'apprête à se retourner quand il voit des hommes d'une taille imposante et ayant une stature bien particulière. Une apparence rappelant sa propre race. Des démons. Des êtres comme lui aux pouvoirs spéciaux, possédant des écailles, des crocs, des ailes et une puissant incommensurable.

Rapidement, B.O.B est attrapée par les bras, l'obligeant à rester en face de cet homme. Le pyromage ne comprend pas pourquoi ces démons obéissent à cette personne et surtout qu'il l'attrape de cette manière. Pourquoi lui ?

 **"Mon cher Lennon. Je sais que vous êtes un demi-démon. Un démon du feu. Fils d'Enoch. Et j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un comme vous pour mes projets de conquête du monde."**

 **"Vous êtes fou !"** hurle B.O.B en sentant toute la puissance des démons le maintenant.

 **"Non, au contraire, tout est réfléchit."**

 **"Si vous m'attrapez, mes compagnons vont s'inquiéter et viendront me rechercher !"** tente B.O.B conscient de son mensonge. Il sait que ses compagnons ne le retrouveront peut être pas, mais s'il ne tente rien, il se fera embarqué.

Cependant, l'homme montre un grand sourire mesquin avant de sortir un étrange collier à la gemme rouge et s'approchant dangereusement de B.O.B.

 **" Tu crois pouvoir me berner ? Je t'ai suivi depuis quelques temps maintenant. Depuis ton bannissement de l'école des mages. Beaucoup de rumeurs ont circulé sur toi et des personnes ont envie de t'avoir à leur service. Moi, j'ai été plus loin. Cherché la raison de ce pouvoir. Quand j'ai apprit que tu étais un demi-démon, je savais que je devais te récupérer. Pour que tu fasse partie de ma collection. Pour conquérir le monde. Je vais alors te poser ce collier, qui te permettra de m'obéir et moi de contrôler ton démon intérieur."**

En entendant cette menace, le pyromage tente de nouveau de se dégager...En vain. La force est du côté de ces monstres et lui...Lui n'a rien pour se protéger. Le collier s'approche de son frêle cou. B.O.B tente même d'appeler le démon pour faire face. Hélas trop tard. Le froid du métal au contact de sa peau blanche. Le cliquetis indiquant que le collier vient de se fermer. Et la gemme s'allumer.

Soudain, plus de contrôle sur son corps. Même s'il sent qu'il résiste, l'homme arrive à le manipuler difficilement pour le rentrer dans sa carriole et de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Durant tout le trajet, le démon est resté muet pour la première fois de sa vie. Enervé et à la fois incapable de se défendre, se maudissant de ne pas avoir suivi le groupe, B.O.B voit défiler les paysages jusqu'à ce retrouver dans ce manoir, où un nombre conséquent de démon habité dedans.

Le magicien apprend que les gemmes ont été légué par des magister de la famille de cet homme. Au départ, il s'en servait pour dresser un seul et unique démon, malgré le nombre conséquente de gemmes. Voulant aller plus loin que ces ascendants et ses ancêtres. Il voulait montrer sa puissance, son pouvoir, sentir le monde entre ses doigts.

C'est comme cela que B.O.B s'est retrouvé enfermé dans cette cage. Il faut du temps pour que le collier emmagasine tout le pouvoir du démon avant de le contrôler entièrement, lui et son hôte.

B.O.B halète. Son cœur bat à tout allure. Il a faim, soif, fatigué. Le repos n'est pas permis. A peine ferme-t-il les yeux que le pouvoir de la gemme reprend le contrôle de son corps et il sent qu'il perdra pieds. Dans son esprit, aucun espoir n'est permis. Car il sait que ses alliés ne pourront pas le retrouver dans un endroit aussi perdu dans la forêt. Et surtout parce qu'ils ne sont pas autant attachés les uns aux autres.

La noirceur obscurcit son âme. Le désespoir, la tristesse, la solitude. Tout se mélange dans sa tête et Balthazar s'effondre sur le sol froid et humide. Seul ses yeux humains ont une dernière lueur d'espoir.

Le demi-diable entend le bruit de bagarre non loin de sa cellule. Mais il s'en fiche. Il va bientôt sombrer dans les profondeurs de l'oubli. Il n'aura plus de libre arbitre. Plus aucun lien avec la réalité. Il va devenir une marionnette.

Puis brusquement, la porte s'ouvre. Un grand faisceau de lumière apparaît, aveuglant les yeux habitué à l'obscurité. Il n'arrive pas à poser ses mains devant les yeux pour se protéger. Trop faible et n'ayant qu'un ordre, blessé quiconque s'approche de lui et de le détruire. Même contre sa volonté. Contre tout attente, B.O.B voit arriver trois silhouette qu'il commence à distinguer petit à petit les traits de ces arrivants. Que fut sa surprise en voyant devant lui Shinddha, Grunlek et Théo venu le secourir.

Il aurait aimé dire quoique se soit, leur avertir de ne pas s'approcher, de fuir avant qu'il ne le blesse. Ou alors de l'achever. C'est alors que Théo demande à Grunlek quelque chose de bien particulier :

 **"Grun, maintient le bras droit de B.O.B, je m'occupe de celui de gauche pendant que Shin lui enlève le collier."**

Le plan est exécuté sous les yeux de B.O.B qui est plus que surprit de voir les connaissances de ses alliés. Comment pouvait-il connaître ce genre de détail ? Comment ont-ils retrouvés sa piste ? Il n'a pas le temps de poser plus de question que B.O.B sent le collier lui être retirer de son cou fragile. Ses ailes se rétracte dans son dos, avec une fulgurante douleur. Ses crocs rentrent dans ses gencives, le faisant saigner. Ses griffes pénètrent ses doigts frêles. Ses cornes retrouvent leur place sous le crâne. Et puis la douleur laisse place au soulagement et à la fatigue. B.O.B est complètement K.O. Il ne comprend pas les mots qui sont prononcé, il voit les yeux entrouverts qu'il se fait transporté par Théo, puis emmené à l'extérieur...Et puis c'est le trou noir.

* * *

C'est après quelques jours que B.O.B se réveille, l'esprit encore embrumé, dans un lit confortable dans une auberge, avec à ses côtés Théo qui le veille. La gorge sèche, des courbatures dans tous les corps, le magicien observe le paladin. Ce dernier semble être en proie à une profonde réflexion.

Avec le peu de force qu'il a, B.O.B lève sa main pour la poser sur celle de Théo afin d'attirer son attention. Les yeux de l'inquisiteur se tourne vers le demi-diable.

 **"Tu es réveillé. J'avais peur que les soins ne soit pas suffisant. N'étant pas une blessure..."** commence Théo avant d'être interrompu par le murmure du Lennon.

 **"Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?"**

 **"Que veux-tu dire ?"**

 **"Je...Je suis un demi-diable ! Vous êtes un paladin. Nous sommes ennemis..."**

Un silence plane dans la salle, les deux hommes se regardent droit dans les yeux, avant que Théo ne tue l'ange qui passe entre eux.

 **"Ecoute B.O.B. Quand on est parti en ville, on a entendu parler d'une quête concernant la disparition d'habitants dans la région. On a apprit que certains étaient des semi-démons. J'étais contre cette idée d'aller les sauver, quand on est retourné dans la forêt, tu n'étais plus là. Il n'y avait que ta besace...On s'est interrogé. Shin et Grunlek étaient pour partir à ta recherche. Heureusement pour nous un marchand qui passait par là, nous as tout raconté. Ensuite grâce à Shin, nous avons pu retrouver les traces de la calèche pour arriver jusqu'ici. On en pouvait pas intervenir sans avoir un motif d'entrer. On a du attendre pendant des semaines. Observant, faisant des tours de gardes chacun notre tour. Jusqu'au moment fatidique où nous l'avons vu tuer un marchand par un démon. Nous sommes entrés en toute discrétion. Grun a volé le talisman, nous nous sommes enfuis, jusqu'à te retrouver."**

 **"Mais pourquoi...Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué ?"**

 **"Parce que..."** commence Théo en regardant B.O.B droit dans les yeux. **"Quand nous étions en ta compagnie, je n'ai pas éprouvé de particulière tension avec toi. Certes on se chamaille, on se taquine. Je pensais que les démons étaient toutes des créatures incapables de pouvoir se lié avec d'autres personnes. Je pensais qu'elle n'avait pas d'âme. Pas de conscience, qu'elle faisait le mal, parce que c'était dans leur nature. Mais quand j'ai vu cet homme vous traiter encore pire que des bêtes, dans le seul but de contrôler le monde. Ca m'a révolté. Je le trouvai plus horrible encore que les démons contre lesquels je suis censé me battre."**

B.O.B est étonné par les paroles du paladin. Sa voix si douce et ses paroles calmes. Se qui contraste étonnement avec son caractère habituel.

 **"C'est pour cela, que je te promet, si jamais tu deviens un démon, que je te détruirai de ma main. Tant que tu as conscience de ton corps et ton esprit, je ne te ferai rien."**

Le magicien acquiesce, touché par la bonté de cet homme.

 **"Allez, maintenant repose toi."**

 **"Juste une dernière question..."** souffle B.O.B **"Qu'est-il arrivé à cet homme ?"**

Le visage de l'inquisiteur s'assombrit brusquement avant de prononcer d'une voix grave et sombre.

 **"Nous avons brise le talisman qui lui permettait de contrôler les démons. Ils se sont venger alors que nous avions le dos tourné. Je ne voulais pas observer. Nous t'avons prit avec nous et nous avons fuit vers la ville la plus proche."**

Ceux sont les derniers mots que le demi-diable peut entendre avant de s'effondrer dans un sommeil profond et réparateur, sous la surveillance d'un paladin de la lumière.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _ **Voilà, un petit O.S juste comme ça sur une idée venue dans la tête sur un B.O.B prisonnier et dévoilant ses origines démoniaques.**_

 _ **Il est très rapide et manque peut être de détails. Désolé. ^^'**_

 _ **En tout cas, j'espère que cela vous aura plut.**_

 _ **Bonne nuit.**_

 _ **Juliabaku.**_


End file.
